User talk:Thai420/Archive
2006 Cheers. Hopefully I can carry on writing more pages. Anyone else active on here? --A-DustTalk to me! 01:53, 18 September 2006 (UTC) Vandalism Report There has been vandalism and made up articles on the site case in point: On the Infernus Page, I LOVE GUYS HA HA HA IM STILL TRYING TO LOOK FOR THAT PEICE OF SHIT, BUT NO LUCK And i think we should edit the Phil page for accuracy instead of someones fanboyism of Phil Cassidy. im going to edit off but just to give you warnings on this and ill be looking for more tonight. -Mynock 9:26 10/2/06 2007 Vandalism Not sure when you will read this, but as the admin of the Wikia I'll list some pages that need deleting: *Japan *Leave message *Expansion pack *Contributions *Chip1990 *Martin *Admin *Thai420 *Chief of Staff Also, Chief of Staff made a good suggestion, that being registration before being able to edit or merely restricting those who can edit to a select few users. A-Dust 22:03, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :Those vandalized articles A-Dust mentioned above... I categorized them as candidate for deletion. Now another user with IP, though different from that of vandal but I don't know if this is same guy or not... *shrugs*, came and undone those action I took. I had to revert them. Now this user undone it again. I already left him/her a message asking him to refrain from blanking them out.... :/ --Legion 13:58, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::It appears the same guy strikes again, with similar M.O., but this guy is using different IP every time... I now doubts the IP blocking will do any good... what now? This guy is already frustrating me. Prior to becoming administrator along with A-Dust, this guy already had made appearance under at least two different IPs and so I decided to wait and see if this repeats. ::Turns out I was correct in predicting this. Now this guy is using third different IP.... which pretty much renders IP blocking useless and futile. I don't know whether this involves proxy things or whatever... I'm not very technical person so one of you or someone else might know what's involved there... This guy is already exhausting my patience. I don't know what to do now... I'm getting frustrated and annoyed at this pesky vandal... and I'm only relatively inexperienced at being administrator and am still learning everything about administrator, especially reading from MediaWiki website... I'm out of ideas on how to deal with this annoying (probably) troll. :/ :::Hello, just to keep you informed/updated, I have blocked the latest IP under which this guy came under today for one week. It's best I can do but I'm afraid this may not be effective.... since this guy came under quite several different IPs, it's unlikely to prevent this guy from returning and vandalizing. But, again, I am relatively inexperienced at this so I'll have keep watching and see if this guy returns. :/ --Legion 12:11, 4 May 2007 (UTC) ::::I also want to add that, just in case you want to know, we already gave him a warning at least two times or so and that this guy continues to vandalizes. I also strongly believes that this is the same guy vandalizing, even under different IPs, since this guy had similar M.O. under different IPs in that he/she identifies himself/herself as Chip1990. Anyway, I will keep eyes out and see if this guy returns or not. Thanks. --Legion 14:23, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Administrators Cheers. Hopefully this will split the workload and allow for the speedy deletion of pointless pages, which have been created recently. Also, I can understand you being busy. Am in the first year of my degree, so that and work make mean theres not always a lot of time. Cheers once again. A-Dust 20:43, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Wiki Collaboration Hi - I'm Xenon from GTA Wiki. Chief of Staff and A-Dust have been Discussing the possibility of a collaboration between GTAWiki (this site) and GTW (my site). Of course the decision is between us two, so I thought we could talk about it. Suggestions have ranged from us having a simple agreement to share images and content to actually merging the two wikis. Feel free to join in the various discussions around GTW, or talk to CoS and A-D, or email me (anything at ttpn.net will get to me). Thanks - Gboyers 21:11, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :You might want to use "E-mail this user" feature, since it was only then when vandalism became worse enough at some point that I had to email him about it and that was when he finally responded. I suspect he doesn't have the email notification about any changes on his user talk page enabled or something. I don't know. He said he was busy so that could be it. *shrugs* --Legion 21:21, 8 May 2007 (UTC) New Logo hi, I've taken the liberty of creating a new logo for you and I've uploaded it for you, Hopefully you'll like it enough that you'll use it as the site wikilogo, but if not then never mind. -- Olipro 16:33, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Excuse me Hello, i would like to use the Photo GtaUsaMap.jpg Photo over at GTA Wiki, but with this sites permission first. Idaho 02:14, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks, i just don't want to cause any trouble. Idaho 04:38, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Vandal Chip2007 has created strange pages like Firetruck@Wikipedia. I have marked it with Template:Delete. And now he goes on my userpage writing that i will get banned if i make duplicate pages, which i haven't done. [[User:Forerunner|your's sincerily, Your R.E. Admin F''']] Library Hi. Is there any page where i can place these? The ending for all 3rd Eras c'ept VCS Block log User:58.106.45.103 has continiusly vandelised the GTA:SA page with Sexual-related writing (please spare the irony of the game having sexual content in it) It seems he hasn't been blocked for these offences. [F] Help fin. i need someone to help finish WCTR Transcript. Bein kicked off computer so i eed you to fix it up. also this site has been alowed to use this by "Copyright". Chip2007 hi i have sorted things out with User: forerunner he understands about the trash and this user in calaboration with me created a new page Chip2007 yes i think calaboration with GTA Wiki is a good idea Chip2007 we could adopt this page but it means increasing the workload for the Admins my idea is to adopt this from today and sell the site to wikipedia Vandalism Report the jack thompson page has been vandalized i traced the user IP to this address :66.50.154.42 the damege has been corrected i will keep an eye on this troll Vandalism Report the gurning chimps page has been vandalized i deduse this is the same charecter using a differet IP I recommend banning this troll for two weeks i shall clear up this mess new caretaker since i have finished my break I have been busy editing adding wanted pages clearing up vandalism and besides tho odd troll i really think im helping to build something great i wondered can i take the title of caretaker thanks Information for you Hi, I am Anaba 'Eesoree (preferably called Gerzam). My normal Wiki site is Halopedia, where I once was a large contributor to vandal fighting (I was one of the leaders of an anti vandal user group when it was around). Since then they have enough administrators that I don't even get a chance to revert (which is good, since before edit wars lasted for hours). I have been reading on this wikia since I got San Andreas and wanted to learn more about it. I noticed some vandals have been hitting some of the articles (as usual) and I have reverted it. If you want help with vandals, I am the guy. I just wanted to inform you I am around and can help out if needed (I chack the site every day, unless something prevents me too) as I am familiar with codes and protocols. I thank you for reading this message.--''Kan ' 23:23, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Stubs... Hello Thai420, I am ClaudeSpeed9425, administrator of the Grand Theft Encyclopedia in Spanish. I have seen that there are thousands of pages sketches, which have single category. He marked with some Template: delete. Should not these items be removed? If you need my help say it. Greetings. ClaudeSpeed9425. Postscript: I am Spanish, so I do not speak very good English. Missions Hi, i'm Playsonic2 from Grand Theft Encyclopedia in Spanish. I'm normal user. I see the articles of missions are not so complete, and I can help with this, I make a lot of articles of missions on Grand Theft Encyclopedia, so I can help with this. --Playsonic2 22:32, 4 November 2007 (UTC) login register problems When attempting to logon othing happaned th register function is not working either